The only exception
by Filthy Absinthe
Summary: DRACOxHARRY    Draco se marie. Pourtant, il aimerait voir une autre personne à la place d'Astoria.    O.S.    Happy ending.
1. DEUX MARIAGES

Draco s'avançait dans l'allée, ignorant tous ces visages attentifs pour se concentrer sur l'unique qui comptait à ses yeux. Astoria. Gracieuse, belle, charmante, intelligente. Elle arborait un sourire renversant qu'il aurait voulu figer à jamais sur ses joues. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient en une coiffure savamment étudiée sur ses épaules nues et fines. Elle était magnifique. La parfaite épouse, la femme que n'importe quel homme de constitution normale rêverait de faire sienne, aux courbes douces et insolentes, au caractère flamboyant et surtout possédant la tranquille assurance et la confiance que toute femme de sang pur se doit d'avoir. Il n'y a pas à dire, ses parents avaient fait du bon travail, la famille Greengrass était idéale : riche, avec un arbre généalogique parfait, et une implication minime dans la guerre.

Un choeur de nymphes entonna la marche nuptiale, et Draco oublia momentanément sa future femme pour se délecter de leurs voix d'ange. Les invités se levèrent en un même ensemble pour se tourner vers lui et il continua son chemin vers Astoria, enchanté par la mélodie mélancolique. Enfin, il se trouva face à elle et attrapa sa main. Elle papillonna des yeux. Et quels yeux, des yeux bleus à couper le souffle. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être … Peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre à l'aimer. Peut-être qu'un jour, les sentiments viendraient. Après tout, elle possédait tout ce dont une femme a besoin pour plaire. Tout ce qu'il avait recherché jusqu'alors. Tout ce que ses parents attendaient.

C'était Narcissa, sa mère, qui présidait la cérémonie. Froide, intrigante, elle portait une robe bleue et une rivière de diamants coulait sur sa poitrine délicate. De sa voix monotone, elle récita les neufs devoirs du sang pur et de sa femme, Draco et Astoria acquiescèrent. Ils connaissaient cette liste par cœur, pour l'avoir entendue un bon millier de fois depuis leur plus jeune âge. _Donner un héritier mâle. Respecter leur nom. Respecter leur héritage et le transmettre à leurs futurs enfants. Acquérir une bonne position dans la société. Ne pas frayer avec les impurs. Suivre les décisions du chef de famille. Faire fructifier le capital. Dédier sa vie au bien-être de son conjoint. _

« Astoria Emerald Greengrass. Prêtez vous serment sur la tombe de vos ancêtres que vous chérirez, protégerez et donnerez un enfant à Draco Abraxas Malfoy, ici présent ? » Astoria n'hésita pas un instant et prononça d'un ton clair et sûr « Je le jure sur ma magie. ».

Les serments de sangs pur ne se prenaient pas à la légère. Une fois pris, il était extrêmement difficile de s'en défaire, très semblables aux serments inviolables.

Un fil, fin et brillant, s'enroula autour de son annulaire.

Et, pendant quelques secondes, Draco contempla la bague qui ornait le doigt fin d'Astoria, l'espoir de la trouver autour du doigt d'une toute autre personne le surprit alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas y penser.

« Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Prêtez vous serment sur la tombe de vos ancêtre que vous chérirez, protégerez, et vous emploierez à donner un héritier à Astoria Emerald Greengrass, ici présente ? »

Le blond déglutit. De sa décision dépendaient de nombreuses personnes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser un tel mariage. Puis, il réalisa que la potion qu'il avait prise pour éloigner les pensées parasites ne faisait plus effet et il commença à paniquer. Vite, il fallait qu'il réponde. Le regard insistant de Narcissa, celui implorant de Astoria, et celui, plus sévère, de son père pesait sur ses épaules. Qu'avait-il à attendre, de toute façon ? Répudier cette alliance dans l'espérance vaine que celui qu'il aimait lui reviendrait, en dépit de leur dernière discussion ? Il haussa les épaules et ignora l'image d'un brun aux yeux verts, et le souvenir de baisers volés, de caresses dans un grand lit blanc, de rires étouffés sous un drap.

Mais il ne reviendrait pas. Il se mariait aujourd'hui. Tout comme Draco. Alors, l'héritier Malfoy releva la tête pour regarder sa fiancée et dire « Je le jure sur ma magie. ».

Du moins l'aurait-il dit s'il n'avait pas été coupé en milieu de phrase.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Et Harry, encore plus échevelé que d'habitude alors même qu'il semblait évident qu'il avait fait un grand effort sur sa coiffure, arrivait en courant. Il portait ses habits de mariage. Noirs, évidemment. Et il était plus beau que jamais. Le cœur de Draco se révolta. Venait-il ici pour le narguer ? Le blond ouvrit la bouche dans l'objectif de formuler l'une de ses remarques blessantes dont il avait le secret. Mais ses lèvres, déconnectées du cerveau semble t-il, demandèrent simplement « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ». Harry, qui s'était arrêté dans l'allée là où Draco se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt haussa les épaules et dit d'une ton dans lequel se devinaient le chagrin et la tristesse, mais aussi le remord « Je n'ai pas pu. ». Sa voix se brisa et Draco sentit qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. « S'il te plaît, Draco. Pardonnes moi. », il supplia, les yeux brillants.

Un flot d'émotions contradictoires submergèrent Draco Malfoy. La douleur, de le voir si malheureux. La nostalgie de ce temps où ils avaient pu s'aimer naïvement, sans la crainte du qu'en dira t-on. La peine. La solitude. Plus seul que jamais face au dilemme qui pouvait changer sa vie du tout au tout. L'amour ou la facilité. Partagé, le garçon sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il ne savait que répondre. Pardonner ? Il y a trois mois, Harry avait rompu. Pour épouser Ginny Weasley, la rousse plantureuse. Parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Alors Draco avait mis ses rêves de côté, pour accepter l'alliance avec les Greengrass. Parce que lui aussi avait voulu faire ce que les autres attendaient de lui.

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur. » constata t-il, s'étonnant de l'amertume qu'il percevait dans ces quelques mots. Harry hocha la tête « Je sais. » dit-il doucement.

« Draco, qui est-ce ? » s'enquit Astoria.

Si, cinq secondes plus tôt il avait eu l'impression de se trouver seul face à Harry, elle se flétrit par l'intervention de la jeune femme. Et Draco se souvint de la présence de tous les invités, suspendus à leurs lèvres. Un murmure dans la foule, et on entendit perceptiblement « C'est Harry Potter ! » .

Ignorant leurs spectateurs, Harry chuchota « J'ai voulu revenir vers toi, il y a deux mois. Mais j'ai lu que tu étais fiancé dans la Gazette du sorcier. ». Le cœur de Draco se tordit, comme si deux mains invisibles essayaient de l'essorer pour en extraire le sang.

La voix glaciale de Lucius les interrompit « Draco, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Est-ce que toi … Et Mr. Potter ... ». Il se tût, n'osant pas formuler sa pensée. Chacun retenait son souffle.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du venir, j'ai laissé passer ma chance. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. » cette fois, c'était Harry. Il baissait la tête, sans oser regarder Draco. Sans se retourner, il sortit de la pièce et le blond suspecta qu'il voulait avant tout cacher ses larmes, n'ayant jamais aimé montrer ses émotions en public.

Draco Malfoy était un lâche. Il avait toujours fuis le danger avec une habileté peu commune. Il détestait se battre, n'aimait pas s'engager, ne promettait jamais rien. Et avant toute chose, il ne tombait jamais amoureux.

Mais Harry avait toujours été son exception, la seule, l'unique. Il fuyait le danger mais aimait à provoquer le Survivant avec passion. Il ne s'engageait pas, pourtant il s'était donné corps et âme dans leur premier baiser. Il ne promettait jamais rien, mais avec Ô combien de ferveur avait-il juré de ne jamais le quitter. Et enfin, il était tombé immuablement et irrémédiablement amoureux de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le retenir ? » s'écria Pansy, qui s'était levée de sa chaise. Blaise ajouta un « C'est ta chance, Draco » chaleureux et amical, et Draco ressentit une vague d'affection pour ses deux amis.

Alors, il prit ses jambes à son cou, pour rejoindre celui qu'il avait toujours aimé. Pour rejoindre Harry, son Harry.

Il le trouva en bas de l'escalier de pierre, dans l'entrée du manoir Malfoy. Sans se presser, il alla à sa rencontre « Tu es stupide, Potter ».

« Je sais » répondit son ancien amant en reniflant.

« Et la Weaslette ? » questionna Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Un rictus déforma les traits de Harry.

« Je l'ai larguée devant l'autel. Je ne suis pas prêt de revoir la famille Weasley avant un bon bout de temps. Si tu avais vu leurs têtes ... Même Hermione, on lui aurait annoncé qu'elle avait raté tous ses examens qu'elle aurait eu le même visage. » il ricanait, mais le blond savait Ô combien cette décision avait dû lui en coûter. Il avait trahis ceux qui s'apparentaient le plus à une famille pour lui, sans même avoir la certitude que Draco accepterait ses excuses.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de ta décision ? » demanda Draco en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Non. » dit Harry honnêtement « Mais je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée d'épouser Ginny et de lui faire l'amour alors que tu es l'unique personne qui occupe mon cœur et mes pensées depuis plus de cinq ans. ». L'ancien serpentard sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère « Alors tu avais vraiment le béguin pour moi en sixième année ! Dire que tu l'as toujours nié quand je te demandais... », faisant mine de réfléchir, il continua « En même temps, tu me suivais partout. Je ne devrais même pas être étonné. Tu as dû me voir nu dans les douches des vestiaires, et tu n'as pas résisté à mon sex-ap...mpfffff ». Harry le fit taire en posant un baiser exigeant sur ses lèvres.

Quand ils rompirent leur étreinte, les joues rouges et le souffle court, le ton de Celui qui avait tué Voldemort se fit plus pressant « Écoutes, Draco, je ne peux pas te promettre que ça va marcher. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de disputes, pas d'obstacles. Je ne peux pas te promettre un amour facile, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux, et que je t'aime, et que je ne te quitterais plus jamais. S'il te plaît. Choisis moi. »

Le cœur de Draco battait si vite qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas le voir sortir de sa poitrine. « Tu es idiot, Potter, vraiment idiot. Crois-tu vraiment que je serais ici avec toi si je ne t'avais pas déjà choisis ? » il posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du brun. « Tu es celui qui a le plus à perdre, Potter. Si je viens avec toi, je ne perds qu'un titre. Mes parents me pardonneront un jour ou l'autre, je suis leur seul enfant. Mais toi … Tu sais ce que tu risques. La sang d... Granger et le rouquin pourraient ne jamais te reparler. Et puis, un jour, quelqu'un découvrira notre relation. Et elle fera les gros titres, avec photos à l'appui. ».

« Tu as peur, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

« Tu aimerais. » rit Draco, alors qu'il attrapait la main de son amant pour transplaner ailleurs.

**XxXx DracoxHarry xXxX XxXx DracoxHarry xXxX XxXx DracoxHarry xXxX**

Bon, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à cette chère J.K. Rowling (que j'épouserais avec plaisir si je n'étais pas déjà désespérément amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, personnage de _fiction_). Cette histoire est complètement OOC & Cucul la Praline, je vous l'accorde, mais qui n'a pas besoin de jolis petits poneys roses pour vivre ? *-* Donc, rien de bien original. Néanmoins, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je pense à faire une séquelle, principalement centrée sur les réactions du monde sorcier (particulièrement Ron / Hermione / Ginny / Astoria / Narcissa & Lucius) mais je verrais selon vos réponses ( : .


	2. LES WEASLEY

Harry déglutit, la main suspendue devant le Terrier, hésitant à toquer. Il savait que l'accueil ne serait pas chaleureux, après tout il avait laissé Ginny devant l'autel et avait disparu durant cinq mois sans donner de nouvelles. C'était la une d'un magazine français sorcier qui l'avait alerté, des avis de recherche et surtout les accusations envers Draco, puisqu'il n'avait échappé à personne qu'ils avaient tous deux désertés leurs mariages le même jour.

Draco avait voulu l'accompagner, il avait même insisté, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas un homme très courageux. Mais Harry avait refusé, il devait d'abord faire passer la pilule, et en toute honnêteté il préférait éviter l'assassinat de son petit ami par une horde de rouquins de mauvais poils.

Enfin, le Gryffondor se décida. Où diable était passé sa bravoure ? Doucement, en tremblant, il heurta la petite porte en bois, puis pensa quelques instants à s'enfuir, en entendant des bruits étouffés.

« Qui est-ce ? » c'était Molly Weasley.

« Harry. » répondit-il faiblement.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur la petite femme potelée, et le visage de Mrs Weasley changea tellement de fois en quelques secondes qu'Harry eut du mal à suivre. D'abord, le soulagement, il était évident qu'elle s'était fais un sang d'encre. Ensuite, la suspicion, puis une franche hostilité qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aborder jusqu'alors envers sa personne. Elle regarda aux alentours, et afficha un sourire resplendissant qu'il ne comprit qu'après qu'elle se soit exclamé :

« Je leur avais dis que tu n'étais pas parti avec Draco Malfoy, mais aucun d'eux ne m'a cru ! Harry chéri, rentre, écoute, nous ne t'en voulons pas, j'imagine que ta relation avec Ginny est allée beaucoup trop vite, c'est normal, n'importe qui aurait eu peur …. »

Une fois qu'elle avait commencé à parler, il était difficile de l'arrêter, et Harry se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) de devoir la détromper. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interrompre que déjà elle criait dans les escaliers.

« Ginny ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! » et elle de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme brun « Oh, je suis si heureuse que tu aies changé d'avis Harry ! Par Merlin, je savais que tu aimais Ginny, vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Entre, entre ... »

Surpris, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'esquisser un seul mouvement. Tel un pantin, les gestes raides, il alla s'asseoir sur un canapé du salon avec les joues pâles et une grimace sur les lèvres. Draco allait le tuer. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation.

« Je... Madame Weasley, s'il vous plaît... Ne ... »

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait, sur le bégaiement le plus indistinct de l'histoire du monde, à expliquer pourquoi Ginny à ce jour ne portait pas le nom de Potter, il fut à nouveau coupé.

« Harry ? » c'était Ron, cette fois, suivit par Hermione. Tous les deux le regardaient avec une expression de franche incrédulité, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'il voyait. Ron continua sur sa lancée, avec les sourcils froncés « Maman, c'est inutile d'appeler Ginny. ». Était-il possible qu'il sache quelque chose ? Molly s'approcha de son plus jeune fils avec un air menaçant « Et pourquoi, Ronald ? ».

« Épargnes lui une nouvelle déception. » répondit le rouquin d'un air mauvais « Regardes le cou de Harry. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a passé cinq mois à se lamenter et à réfléchir à son futur avec Ginny ? ».

_Merde._ Pensa Harry. Il jura à nouveau. Hier soir, Draco avait laissé un énorme suçon au niveau de sa jugulaire. Il avait tenté de le cacher avec le col de sa chemise et un peu de fond de teint, mais la marque restait tout de même nettement visible pour quiconque y prêtait attention. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de leur annoncer cela.

« Harry .. ? » cette fois, il s'agissait de Ginny. Le cœur de Harry se serra au son de sa voix, qui était tremblotante et faible. Il lui lança une oeillade désolée, et s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait perdu beaucoup de poids et que deux larges cernes violettes habillaient ses yeux. Ses cheveux, autrefois flamboyant, semblaient ternes et sales. Harry s'en voulut d'être la raison de son état.

« Retournes dans ta chambre, Ginny. » ordonna Ron d'une voix douce, mais elle resta plantée au bas des escaliers avec une mine désespérée, comme si tout son être le suppliait de la prendre dans ses bras. Harry dut planter ses ongles sur le dos de sa main pour se retenir de la réconforter.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » s'enquit Ginny. Elle avait déjà remarqué la marque brune sur sa peau et des larmes emplirent à nouveau ses yeux. Aussitôt, Hermione qui n'avait pas soufflé mot se précipita vers elle en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Je … Je voulais m'expliquer. » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, il se retenait de pleurer et fut heureux de n'avoir pas accepté la présence de Draco aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait fais qu'empirer les choses.

« Eh bah vas-y expliques. » s'écria Ronald, furieux. « Expliques moi pourquoi tu as demandé ma sœur en mariage pour lui briser le cœur juste après ? Expliques moi pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles, rien, pendant plus de cent-cinquante jours ! Et expliques moi pourquoi à cause de toi ma sœur va aussi mal, dis moi une bonne raison, une seule bonne raison pour ton comportement, parce que là ça m'échappe. ».

Harry garda le silence. Il n'avait pas de raison satisfaisante et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il avait agi par égoïsme, et il allait en payer les frais.

« Je peux te parler en privé, Harry ? » trancha Hermione. Il acquiesça et la suivit dehors, sans oser lever les yeux, alors qu'aucun des Weasleys ne faisait un geste pour le retenir.

« Est-ce que ton départ a un rapport avec Draco ? »

Il se demanda si elle en savait davantage qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais si c'était le cas elle ne le montrait pas.

« Je … Non …. Oui. » finit-il par admettre.

« Il t'a pris en otage ? Il t'a fait du chantage ? Il t'a envoûté ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Harry, je suis ta meilleure amie. »

Horrifié, il s'écria : « Bien sûr que non ! Draco ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Eh bien alors dis moi ! Dis moi pour quelle raison tu aurais pu accepter de suivre Draco Malfoy, ton pire ennemi depuis ton premier jour à Poudlard ! Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, à ce que je sache ! » la dernière remarque avait été dite sur le ton de la rigolade, elle n'y croyait visiblement pas et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé. Comme si elle impliquait que Draco ne pouvait pas être une personne dont on tombe amoureux, comme s'il ne le _méritait_ pas.

« Je … Si. Si, je l'aime Hermione. » avoua t-il douloureusement.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Harry, vraiment, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Tu n'es_ même pas_ gay. »

« Je l'aime, Hermione, ce n'est pas une blague. » dit-il plus fermement, heureux d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas. « J'étais avec lui avant ma relation avec Ginny, ça faisait déjà trois ans. J'ai rompu pour les mauvaises raison, et je m'en suis rendu compte le jour du mariage. Et il a accepté de me pardonner. ». Dire la vérité lui faisait du bien, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il la gardait, cachée au plus profond de lui.

« Mais …. Mais … Harry, tu n'es _PAS_ homosexuel ... » balbutia t-elle incrédule « Tu as couché avec Ginny ! ».

Un ricanement déplaisant s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme « C'est là que tu te trompes. Je l'ai convaincue que je la respectais trop pour coucher avec elle avant le mariage. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la toucher alors que ... » il préféra ne pas finir sa phrase.

« Comment aie-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ? » elle avait l'air atterrée d'avoir laissait échapper quelque chose de si important « Tu venais nous voir tous les jours. Tu avais ton travail, et tes entraînement de Quidditch. Comment aurais-tu pu trouver le temps pour entretenir une relation, Harry ? ».

Il sourit tristement « Je vous ai mentis sur mes entraînements, je n'y suis jamais allé. Je dormais chez lui le soir, et je le voyais le matin avant le boulot. C'est tout. ». Ça avait été une mauvaise période, surtout vers la fin. Draco lui reprochait de ne pas passer assez de temps avec lui. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, tout avait changé.

« Tu es toujours avec lui ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je l'aime. Il me rend heureux Hermione. » dit-il avec ferveur.

Hermione pinça les lèvres « Je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends. Parce que je ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un chapitre entier de ta vie, alors que je suis censée être ta meilleure amie. J'aimerais te dire que j'approuve, Harry, j'aimerais vraiment mais … C'est hors de portée. Peut-être que l'acceptation viendra au fil du temps. Juste, je... Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on ne se voit pas, pour l'instant, le temps que … » Elle inspira d'un coup « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit nécessaire de rendre cette relation publique, tu vas tout perdre et tu t'en mordras les doigts. ».

Cela, il le savait, il s'en doutait. Néanmoins, il s'y opposa fermement « Pas question, je n'ai pas honte de mon couple. Je vais l'annoncer à Ron, Ginny, et tous les autres en espérant qu'ils me pardonnent un jour. Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de le perdre à nouveau, parce que j'en ai marre de faire ce que tout le monde attend de moi. J'ai le droit au bonheur, même si c'est avec lui que je le trouve. ». Elle voulut le retenir par le bras « Pas tout de suite, Harry, Ginny n'a pas encore eu le temps de guérir. Ça va l'achever. ».

« Au moins, elle n'aura plus l'espoir qu'un jour je lui revienne. Elle a besoin de tourner la page, et ce n'est pas en lui mentant sur mes raisons qu'elle ira mieux. Et je préfère lui annoncer moi-même, je crois qu'un reporter de la Gazette nous a pris en photo hier. »

Elle soupira et le laissa partir. Alors qu'il regagnait le salon, il réalisa que toute la famille était réunie. Sauf Fred, évidemment. Fred, mort pendant la guerre. Bill et Fleur étaient en France, Harry le savait pour les y avoir croisé. Mais ils avaient promis de garder le secret sur leur rencontre.

Il frissonna. Et décida de dire la vérité de but en blanc, avant de perdre son courage légendaire de gryffondor intrépide.

Une inspiration, et il commençait. D'une traite, il débita « Je ne suis pas revenu pour être avec toi, Ginny, et j'en suis désolé. Je suis parti parce que j'en aimais un autre. Je suis homosexuel, Gin' … Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que … Je n'assumais pas et j'ai voulu me prouver qu'il était possible pour moi d'aimer une femme... Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Mais j'aime Draco plus que tout. J'espère qu'un jour, vous me pardonnerez mes choix... Gin', tu mérites d'être heureuse... » C'était plutôt lamentable comme excuse.

Le visage de Ron était devenu si écarlate qu'il n'avait plus rien à envier à sa chevelure. « Casses-toi d'ici, pédé. » rugit-il. Hermione laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise. « Ron ! » le réprimanda t-elle. Harry eut un sourire amer.

Le rouquin l'ignora et s'avança de façon menaçante, alors que personne n'osait intervenir « Je t'ai dis de te barrer de chez moi, tapette ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on a accueilli un suceur de bite sous notre toit ! CASSES TOI ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! ».

Le brun n'avait jamais collé Ronald Weasley dans la case « homophobe ». Secrètement, il espérait que la colère fut l'unique raison de ses injures.

« Harry, tu ferais mieux de partir. » C'était Ginny, et pour la première fois il osa la regarder depuis qu'il avait avoué la raison de son départ. Étonnamment, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste triste. « Je te recontacterais pour qu'on en parle à deux, d'accord ? » elle rit misérablement « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de te faire revenir sur le droit chemin, je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu contrôles. » … Elle laissa passer quelques secondes « Tomber amoureuse n'est pas non plus quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. Et encore moins la réciprocité des sentiments. ». Il savait qu'elle parlait de son amour pour lui. « Je veux juste … en parler, d'accord ? »

Harry se sentit reconnaissant « Merci Ginny. » il fit son chemin hors de la maison, le cœur plus lourd qu'avant de pensées morbides. Les Weasleys l'avaient toujours traité comme un membre de la famille, ils l'avaient accueilli sans rien demander en retour, l'avaient adoré comme un fils ou comme un frère, et l'avaient soutenu. Maintenant, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

Il transplana chez lui et ce fut Draco qui l'accueillit quand il se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, incapable de retenir ses larmes quelques secondes de plus. Calmement, l'ancien Serpentard l'amena jusqu'au lit, le déshabilla puis le borda alors qu'il ne prenait dans ses bras avec tendresse.

« Ça va aller mon amour. Je suis désolé je … je comprendrais si tu me quittes, tu sais ? » il déposa un baiser sur son front. Harry, à travers ses sanglots, trouva tout de même la force de lui répondre « Je ne te quitterais pas, Draco. Plus jamais. Je peux supporter une vie sans eux, mais pas une vie sans toi. ».

Le temps passa et il réussit à atténuer le torrent de larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être sec et vide. La gorge nouée, il murmura « Si tu avais vu leurs visages... Ils me détestaient... Ron m'a insulté, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir pour le moment, et puis... Molly et Arthur... Ils me haïssent, maintenant, c'est certain. ».

« Et Ginny ? » interrogea Draco, sans parvenir à cacher sa curiosité.

« Elle... Elle était triste. Elle va mal, mais elle n'était pas en colère. Je crois qu'elle était déçue. Elle m'a demandé à ce qu'on se revoit, pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair, sans la présence de Ron et des autres Weasley. »

Nerveux, Draco resserra possessivement sa prise sur le corps de son amant. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer et il ricana gentiment « N'aies pas peur. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, Dray. Et puis, c'est toi que j'aime. ». Il se retourna dans le lit pour plonger son nez dans le cou du blond, inspirant pour s'imprégner de son odeur. « J'aurais juste aimé qu'ils comprennent. » gémit-il.

Le blond sourit « Mon amour, ils ne t'en veulent pas parce que tu es gay, tu sais. Ils t'en veulent parce que tu as brisé le cœur de Ginny, et parce que tu m'aimes moi. Je suis certain qu'ils parviendront à te pardonner un jour, donnes leur du temps. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Du temps. » fit Harry, blasé, avant de s'emparer avidement des lèvres de Draco. Ce soir, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Il avait envie de se prouver qu'il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien.

Et Draco se fit un plaisir de lui montrer par _a+b_ qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, ma chère et tendre *-* Ovation pour la Reine des Reines / AMEN / .

**Author note**: (parce que j'me l'a joue totale british 8)) Alors, bon une petite suite sur la réaction des Belettes, si j'ai une réponse positive je m'occuperais des Malfoys, et peut-être encore après de la réaction du grand public /**grand sourire/ **. Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, je n'ai pas de lectrice/lecteur bêta, mais je fais de mon mieux ( : . J'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'est pas super hein. J' ai même eu la flemme de relire, pour tout vous dire, si ça se trouve j'ai laissé couler pleins de maladresses x') . & je parle & je parle. Bref, I LOOUVE YOU (osef de ta vie) Pourquoi je me casse toute seule ? J'suis con ou quoi –' . Bref. Review ?:)


End file.
